Hyuuga Engaged
by Rekino
Summary: Tenten receives the shock of her life when she finds out Neji is engaged. After meeting his fiancé, of whom he doesn't even like, Tenten is determined to make her life hell by flirting with Neji.
1. Finding Out

**Title: **Hyuuga Engaged 

**Chapter: **1 – Finding Out

**Author: **Rekino

**Pairings: **Neji x Tenten

**Disclaimer: **These characters pitifully enough, do not belong to me. So leave me alone.

**Summary: **Tenten receives the shock of her life when she finds out Neji is engaged. After meeting his fiancé, of whom he doesn't even like. Tenten is determined to make her life hell by flirting with Neji.

* * *

We sat next to each other, our backs resting on a wooden bench.

"So what's your favourite weapon?" I asked the person situated beside me with a grin. I slid a hand behind my back to where my holster was located to bring out a scroll, unravelling its long length. Placing it flat on the surface of the floor making sure he could see it – all the while feeling its paper fineness for comfort – it was a habit, I guess. I started to point at the realistically looking variations of weapons to my partner. All of different shapes and sizes.

His jaded eyes roamed quickly over the length of paper. "Katana," Neji replied simply, pointing a finger at a picture of a long Japanese sword. My bun-done up head nodded, and I took precious time to skim over my favourite obsession, weapons. Soon I had chosen one and pointed down the list to a similar looking device.

"Frankly, I prefer a kodachi." I mused, unsheathing the short sword from behind my back. Neji glanced at it wordlessly, the sun's rays glinting off the steel, reflecting off his face. I had received the kodachi as a gift from my father the other day, and I was overly ecstatic to receive it, no kidding. My dad had to pry it off my hands and threaten me of returning it back to him if I didn't put it down for two hours. I had brought it down today for my meeting with Neji, elated to show him.

"How so?" he asked, curious, though his tone didn't imply so. I turned to look at him, my ebony eyes sparkling.

"Well, it's easier to wield for one, and it's much more flexible than a katana," I stated, methodically, experimenting with the blade for effect. I swung it downwards, feeling the air slice in half, "With its structure it can be used for either defence or offence."

"True," he agreed, "However, katanas are better for more offensive attacks. It all depends on the wielder," He stated. I smirked and suddenly held the blade to his throat, the sharp tip mere inches away from his neck. He just stared at it, then to me. No expression crossing his face whatsoever.

I smiled ever so evilly. Sheathing the weapon back into place, I grinned. "Care to test that out one day, Neji?"

Neji answered stoically, "Why not?" My ebony eyes glinted in amusement, his ivory orbs glittered back at mine. The pair of us stared at each in the face, making an unspoken promise to take up the challenge one day.

I knelt down on the ground, beginning to roll the scroll back into its original position. "So anyway, what's this really important thing that you had _just_ had to tell me that couldn't wait for tomorrow's training?" Finishing with the item, I relocated it back into my holster. I plopped back down on the bench, dusting off my shorts of any dirt in the process.

He stared at me blankly as if contemplating something important. A few moments passed, and I waited patiently for him to answer. He took the time to close his eyes and drape a hand across the side of the seat, the gesture making me more relaxed. Possessive, aren't we? I thought with a chuckle.

"I'm engaged," he said.

I then began to talk, having not heard his soft reply. "You know I really like this kodachi, with its ivory handle and– what?" I froze instantly. Was he pranking me? Because I swear last year's April's Fool's I hadn't _really_ meant to dye his hair blue… I swear!

"I'm engaged." Well shoot…

"You're _what_?" I took a peek at him in disbelief.

"I'm engaged." I still continued to stare at him dumfounded. He sighed. "I'm getting married, with a wedding?" Still no expression on my usually cherubic face. "Slapping on the old ball and chain if you will," he said sarcastically. I frowned and I felt my right eyebrow twitch, resisting the present desire to hit him.

"I know what you mean!" I calmed myself down, taking in those relaxed breaths Gai-sensei had taught me, whenever dealing with situations such as these. In our team, occurrences like this aren't uncommon. Except this was mind-blowing. "You're engaged huh?"

Never in my mere fifteen years of life would I ever imagine Hyuuga Neji engaged to someone. Not that he was ugly or anything, no no no, if anything my teammate was an eye catcher, with that particularly irresistible dark charcoal hair that went to his waist and those clear pale eyes that seemed to know all. It was just that his cold and aloof attitude wasn't exactly fish bait, but girls and women alike seemed to love that anyway. Continuously throwing themselves upon him, day after day. Oh, Neji was a catch all right.

I felt my face heat up and I flushed in embarrassment. How could I be thinking that way about my comrade? I berated myself soundlessly in my mind. Bad thoughts Tenten! Stop thinking bad thoughts! Those were _most definitely_ bad thoughts!

"What do you think I've been telling you for the past minute?" he asked innocently with a snort, breaking me out of my trance.

It took me all of five seconds to recompose and recollect myself. I rolled my eyes skyward not at all impressed. "So who's the lucky girl?" I asked curiously. Honestly, I was dying to know who it was. Lucky bitch.

"Mihito Yuki of the Mihito clan." Shit.

"The family of dancers and performers?" I asked, my eyes widening in recognition. Those bitchy man-eaters? Neji's engaged to one of them! My buddy, my friend, my compadre… I feel for you Neji… I really do…

"Apparently," Neji drawled out in reply, "their daughter I was told of is supposed to be beautiful. Not that I care."

"Oh? You should! You wouldn't want to marry someone ugly!" Ewww… Neji's going to get married to a tramp!

He ignored my response. "I don't care. Let's go." I honestly thought the he would rather a girl who was better in ninjitsu than a girl who was beautiful like his supposed fiancé. But who am I to say? I mean- I'm only his _closest _friend, or only friend. Whichever you prefer.

He stood up from the bench lazily, his motions slower than usual. I blinked at his back, wondering what he was up to. "Where _exactly _are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

"My house."

"Uhh… why?" NOT that I mind…

"For that match," he said simply, turning around slightly to flash white jaded eyes towards me. I grinned instantly, brightening up at the prospect of sparring. How lucky for me that the match was rescheduled to today. I can now enjoy the prospect of beating my best friend. I bounced off the seat and trailed behind him, falling in sync with his steps.

Oh Neji… your poor ass is going down…

I whistled happily as the both of us walked towards the Hyuuga residence.

* * *

It took a whole seventeen minutes to walk all the way to Neji's house. We were silent the whole way. Talk about boring. It was certainly uneventful. Yet for some reason, I had no desire to strike up a conversation like I usually did. The whole shock of Neji being engaged was finally egging into me. Somewhat like a mini-drill into my gut if you required another type of example.

I frowned instantly, glancing in surprise when I heard Neji announce that we had at long last reached our destination. I jerked my head towards the building. Wow, was it ever huge. I came to stare at the gate of the Hyuuga clan. It's emblem staring right back at me.

"Come on," he said, motioning for me to come in. He held the gate open for me like a true gentlemen. I blinked and battered my eyelashes at him. Kami, I'm such a flirt.

"Well, thank you my good man," I said with a false giggle, my voice dropping a few octaves lower coming off as sultry sounding. Or at least that was my intention. He glanced skyward, and then snorted, leading the direction, not at all caring or paying attention to my childish antics.

My eyes took in the area, it was much larger than it presented on the outside, and purely decorated like an old-fashioned Japanese home. Everything was prim, proper, neat and organised. Basically it screamed Hyuuga. Slowly it dawned on me that almost everything was immaculately white. Weird…

I was just about to ponder this out loud to Neji in curiosity, this strange phenomenon interesting me. However a servant arrived bounding into the corridor wearing a pale blue kimino with a bright yellow sash strapped to her plump waist, interrupting my train of thoughts. She bowed respectively at Neji, her greying hair falling to her face in awkward strands. She sneaked a glance at me speculatively. I frowned at her, and she almost scowled back, catching herself in time. I inwardly smirked.

Neji was about to wave her off when the servant stumbled. "Neji-sama, she's here!" she whispered to his ear hastily, with that simple sentence she stalked off like a rabbit in headlights.

I looked about to question Neji when he in an instant grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. Taking quick long strides that I almost had to run to keep up with. Ouch… the grip he had on my wrist was painful and it was tightening unconsciously.

He led me towards a large room. its size and spaciousness not escaping me for possible future reference. He held out his hands to open the wooden shoji with a thud. From the corner of my eye I saw him grimace and frown in distaste. I followed his line of sight to see a young girl stand up from the matted floor. I tried not to gape at how pretty she was. The exquisitely dressed girl bowed politely, her crimson bangs falling stray off into her face. She donned a bright violet kimono marked with silver embroidery. The hair ornament made out of pure gold she wore, sparkled in the dim light. Her sky blue eyes twinkled, eyeing Neji with pure love and appreciation. I resisted the ever-so-urgent urge to gag.

"Yuki," The Byakugan inheritor growled out, my eyes widened considerably.

This porcelain looking prick was…?

"Neji-sama," she said with another royal bow.

HIS FIANCE!

To be continued…

**

* * *

**

Hopefully it'll be updated within a week. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't know whether to continue or not… I don't think it's good enough, and is someone willing to beta? I'd love for that. Thank you!

Rekino


	2. Becoming Acquainted

**Title: **Hyuuga Engaged

**Chapter: **2 – Becoming Acquainted

**Author: **Rekino

* * *

"_Yuki," the Byakugan inheritor growled out, my eyes widened considerably. _

_This porcelain looking prick was…? _

"_Neji-sama," she said with a bow._

_HIS FIANCE! _

_

* * *

_

I scowled into my teacup. Holding it with both hands and taking a polite sip as custom berated us to. We were seated on the floor, wide cushions under our folded legs and an intricately painted Japanese tea set in front of us. Neji sat beside me, his presence gratefully reassuring me, thankfully enough, against facing the demon horde. His eyes were closed, which from all the years I've come to know Hyuuga Neji was a sign that this wasn't a very good thing. He was struggling to recompose his attitude- making sure not to say anything rude- mainly out of finesse, since she was technically a guest and his future wife. Making the heated desire within him to chuck Yuki out disperse. Every few seconds his eyes would open to look at his- wait for it- fiancé. Tiny specks of ivory bore into her angrily. Yet she ignored it as if all the anger was focused on me and not on her. Which it wasn't!

She turned to face me, sky blue eyes sparkling maliciously. I returned a heated shot of dislike furiously. "So," she began in a sugary sweet drone that made me feel as if I wouldn't want to touch, nor come close to anything remotely sweet after. "you are Neji-sama's…" she paused, evidently for effect, "_friend_." she said the last note with an intended snarl that I picked up quite easily, my ninja skills not failing me. Bitch.

"Now I wouldn't _just _say friend, per say." It was lovely to see her face grimace. "We're much _more_ than that." I emphasized the adjective with a waggle of my eyebrows, making her think I was hinting at something far beyond her knowledge. Neji just sat there, being detached from the world as usual, which was revolving destructively around him. Jerk, go ahead and be neutral will you.

Her painted pale face fell as she blanched disgustedly, "Oh?" she said with frown.

"Yes, like I said before, we are so much more than friends."

"Best friends?" she suggested sounding almost hopefully. I stifled a laugh. It was delightful to watch her squirm like this. Too bad my hair wasn't out otherwise I would have flicked it over my shoulder in contempt.

"Oh, no, we _are_ best friends. It's more like we share a rather interesting bond." I checked my fingernails. She paled more, her ruby red lipstick making it seem like the only source of blood on her face. Yuki's long-lashed eyes came to angry slits, her appearance more demonic due to the traditional dress and make up she was wearing.

I placed the glassware down. "I guess there's a particular term we could use. Too bad it slipped my mind." I noted tapping my chin with my pointer finger. How badly did I want to skewer this girl with my new kodachi? Enough that it almost hurt.

"Is that so?" she inquired icily. I threw a false smile in her direction. But no, a girl can't have fun around the Hyuuga household, because Neji had to butt in to spoil my fun. "Well I do not think that was the only thing that slippe-"

"Yuki," he said in a monotone, shifting both of our attentions to him. I continued to sip tea. Growling in the back of my throat for his intrusion in the conversation just when it was getting exciting. "Why are you here?" Yuki, the Mihito bitch, looked disappointed at the question as if expecting something else. HAH! Take that whore!

She feigned flattery. "I was here to visit you Neji-sama," whenever she said that accursed 'Neji-sama' the desire to throw up was right there along with it. I closed my eyes and drank in the warm liquid of the tea, its effects calming me. "It was unfortunate that you had brought a guest however."

There goes the calm…

I snapped up, my eyes squinting in anger. How obviously insulting that was supposed to be. My grip increased on the cup; in the back of my head I was actually afraid of shattering it. Yet even in the pure crimson I saw through I didn't take the bait that she planned for me so casually. I was a born strategist. I made people fall for mine. So I bit my lip and kept myself from shouting at her.

Neji cut in, "Tenten is a close companion of mine. Disrespect towards her means disrespect towards me." I cheered mentally.

Go Neji! I closed my eyes once more, a small smile on my face, humming a soft indecisive tune.

"Oh, forgive me Neji-sama," Her grovelling was making me sick, both physically and mentally. "Yuki-san did not know," she murmured, on the verge of sobbing.

The Byakugan master grunted unused to these types of situations. I mean think about it. The only females he had ever talked to besides me were a couple of old maids, his cousin Hinata, and some other anonymous relatives. I doubt he'd have seen a girl cry before this.

"Neji, that match," I asked, saving him in an instant and reminding him of our agreement earlier. I gazed at him lazily through the corner of my eye. He nodded and stood up, ignoring the dangerous looks of death being shot at me that I happily returned from the director.

His steps were slow and agile, the tapping against the mat grinding into my acute senses. I could sense his chakra from behind me. I turned to look at his actions. He was now standing in front a rack, which held an assortment of weapons that even I would have been proud of. Carefully taking a katana with an obsidian coloured handle, he motioned for me the weapon in one hand, to follow him out of the disgustingly ever-present white room.

The little prim princess glared at me, and I just grinned tauntingly. "Neji-sama…"

Neji stopped at the doorway, not bothering to look back. "Go back home Yuki," and with that we left, me smirking all the while. I swear! That was the sweetest four words I have ever heard in my whole life! Yet when we were outside of the room, he spun around deftly to politely close the shoji door. Which on its own kinda annoyed me. I hoped it was a habit, I didn't like knowing that he closed it for her.

I walked, step by step, letting him take control by leading, "I don't like her," I said honestly. He was a friend, and I don't ever lie to friends. It was also his fiancé so he had a right to know. He let out a sigh.

"That itself was as much obvious to us as the sun," he pointed out mockingly. I sniffed and held my head up high.

I guessed, "You don't like her either."

He stopped and I instantly regretted what I said. I did not want to face a mad Neji. That was like hell itself. The seconds ticked by and outside in the garden, the water tapped against a bamboo shoot with a melodic ring. But awkwardly he slowly nodded as if guilty to be caught in the act, "Yes, I possess as much likeness towards her as you do. Which is none existent." Woah, I was right?

"Then why are you getting married to her?" I blurted out as he chose the time to resume walking. His shoulders fell back into a lame shrug.

"Tradition, assumptions that I get married, unity. The usual reasons why people of power get married."

I didn't like his answer one bit. I for one wouldn't get married like that. Hell, I didn't even want to think about marriage. I shivered as a feeling a cold slickness passed through my veins. "I don't think you should get married…" I murmured in quiet rebellion. No NO NO! My best friend was not going to get married to that good-for-nothing tramp!

"Partly the reason why I'm engaged is because I doubt I'll find anyone else to marry," he sounded so truthful, as if honestly thinking that there would never be a girl willing to be with him. That hurt me, I don't understand why though. My mouth fumbled to reply. Words stuck to the back of my throat like glue.

Uh uh! Neji can get married to practically anyone- except maybe Sakura who was dating Sasuke at the moment. But I answered differently to what I thought.

I stated, "I doubt that." GREAT ANSWER Tenten! Shut up, damn mind.

"Why?"

"Neji you know, for being a master of the Byakugan with an almost unbreakable defence," I could feel his eye twitch at the word _'almost'_, "you're as dense as that cutie Sasuke."

He stopped briefly, and I noticed we were at his training grounds. The grounds simply being a relatively large open space within the whole household. How… interesting. I'm obviously being sarcastic here.

His dark hair whipped around him when he turned around with speed to face me, unsheathing the blade settled cautiously in his palm. "You think Sasuke's cute?" came the question, his eyebrow twitched. It was obvious he was annoyed by my answer.

I smiled a roguish smile. I nodded and brought out my kodachi from my back. "Yeah, I think Sasuke's cute," watching his face for any type of visible reaction. His mouth was set at a grim line and his eyes had taken a cold sheen.

Oooooh, was Neji jealous? I wonder why, I mused.

But pooh, Neji had to go ahead and disturb me from my wicked thoughts. He lashed out impulsively. Swinging his sword in a downward scythe without warning, the long device cutting through the air. The wind brushed past my face in a whistle, as if taunting me. I frowned in the momentum before leaping out the way in time and parried the blow easily enough with one of my own.

I wasn't called 'Weapon Master' for nothing, you know? Oh you didn't know? Well, now you do.

We rounded one another warily, a few metres separating us from pain. He made a feint, but I knew what he doing, I slipped out a kunai towards the real attack. He blocked it instantly. Giving me enough time to lunge forward and slice him back. He grabbed his katana and held it readily to his chest. We met blow after blow, matching the other perfectly. It was like some deadly dance. The movements graceful, lithe and agile.

The distance was a good seven metres, I calculated quickly. I panted, my breathing almost erratic. My tongue darted out to moisten my lips that had gone startlingly dry. I tried to concentrate on my opponent. Beads of perspiration came to fall on Neji's face, and I noticed that some of his hair had escaped his usual low ponytail. He looked kind of hot.

Argh! Evil thoughts be gone!

I took a silent mental note injuries; a cut on my right thigh where blood stemmed from the wound, a small nick on my neck, a bruise here and there. Nothing I couldn't handle, but the injury on my thigh might impose some sort of a problem. I inspected his wounds and found that it strangely matched mine, though not quite as bad.

Tsk tsk, Neji was aiming to hurt. That meant-

He was jealous. I did think Sasuke was cute, but only because he reminded me of a certain somebody. I grinned sadistically, thinking of all the fun I could have with this. That was when he calmly laid his katana to his side. I blinked in confusion. But I took the time out to admire the finely forged weapon that prayed tribute to its wielder.

Neji slowly closed his eyes and shifted to a stance I knew oh-so-well. My face fell, and I lost all traces of my earlier amusement.

Shit, he was going to use his Byakugan.

To be continued…

**

* * *

**

Thank you for all your earlier reviews. They were much appreciated. I'd love to take the time out and thank my wonderful beta **Aventri**! He's so cool! And his advice and comments are the best. Check out his fics by the way- he's writing one of the most superb Neji x Tenten stories I've ever read. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

# i-dream-of-blue-eyes – I've never had anyone cheer for my fics before… muses It was really a sweet comment that when you said it was great work. Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I positively love Neji x Tenten.

# Aventri – My wonderful beta. You're so helpful! No joke! Thanks so much for everything! D

# iluvkaiba – I'm glad you think they're in character. Because I was actually afraid that they weren't, ya know it took me a full minute to realise that you meant in-character instead of the usual out-of-character. Hahaha, you're comment was great.

# DayDream1o1 – Interesting, hehe good! That was what I was aiming for! And more's coming. winks

# jmj102 – Thanks for the offer for being my beta, 'cept Aventri asked first. But still it was nice to ask. Hope you like this chapter.

# Fwoggie – You know, I really like reading your comments? Hehehe, you usually read my Naruto fics and it's nice to read your reviews. I'm happy you like the plot, it was supposed to be an attention grabber and it was, thankfully. Haha and thanks for telling me it was great. D

# potpourrigrl - I'm glad you like it. Hehe, am continuing as I write.

# nancy – I sometimes wish I was reading this instead of writing it… then I could feel like a giggly school girl, that I am. Lol. I wanna know what happens next too!

# boredathome – hmm the showdown.. wonders if it was an actual match, Tenten would win hands down. And unfortunately sighs Yuki's a rich bitch. It's nice to see Tenten jealous for once, ne? Or is she… hehe… ;p

# chibi-sasuke309 – hehe you sound so cute! Neji… umm I don't even want to start examining his mind, but maybe he does like her…

# Phoe-chan – I actually feel sorry for Yuki, who knows what will happen to her later? Neji and Tenten, they're too cute to feel sorry for.

# Bakutiku – Well, the Mihitos aren't really whores per say. They're prominent in the dancing, acting, performing field. But they don't prostitute themselves. Some of them are actually really nice. It's just Yuki who's a bitch, as for Tenten… well, she just got the shock of her life and she's dealing with a two-faced good for nothing… we can't blame her. ;;

# Cyberwing – lol. Wouldn't it be funny if they started clawing one another one day? Hahaha! Omg… I might just make them do that… lol. Thanks for giving me the idea.

# Lady Literature - Glad you like it! gives hugs back I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Next chapter might just come out next week if I'm lucky.

# Kawaii Yoshi – I like the start too. Hehe thanks for praising my writing style, I don't get that often. blushes

Rekino


	3. Makeshift Battle

**Title: **Hyuuga Engaged

**Chapter: **3 – Makeshift Battle

**Author: **Rekino

* * *

_Neji slowly closed his eyes and shifted to a stance I knew oh-so-well. My face fell, and I lost all traces of my earlier amusement. _

_Shit, he was going to use his Byakugan._

My mouth had suddenly gone dry. I blinked heavily, my eyes dusting over the terrain in pure unmistakable horror.

Oh my god, I am so screwed. Once Neji used his Byakugan on me I was a sitting duck, literally. I'm too young to die! I'm just a mere chuunin who won't even be able to live up until her sweet sixteenth birthday, which was in three months. Thank you Neji, I refuse to invite you now, even if you do spare me.

"Shit!" I snapped to myself in annoyance. I whipped back, distancing myself by an additional three metres. The gap was now at ten. I sheathed the kodachi expertly and drew out my weapon scrolls from my holster hastily. Crouching down, placing them both on parallel ends, I began to form the hand seals.

_Don't get nervous Tenten! Nervousness is the one thing in battle besides anger that would cause people to lose._ My mind said with a hiss of anticipation. Evil Tenten loved the taste of blood, even if it was my own. Such a cannibal…

Is that so? I thought darkly.

_Yes!_

Then shut up!I growled back.

_Why? _

Because you're distracting me Brain!

_Oh…_

My brain was fast-forwarding to the future after my death. Some unlucky Jounin would be making a typed up report for the Fifth.

Name of Deceased: Tenten

Age of death: 15

Village: Konoha

Rank: Chuunin

Death: Reported to have been accidentally killed by Hyuuga Neji during a sparring match within the confines of his estate. Report states that witnesses (servants) admit to seeing Ms. Tenten – deceased – provoke Mr. Hyuuga into killing her.

My report would be something like that. I just hope Lee would avenge my death, let him do something right for once in his life.

Once the seals were done, I shouted, "Soushouryu! (Rising Twin Dragons!)" The scrolls opened on it's own accord and whizzed up high into the air, letting out a smoky pair of furious dragons encircling the paper as they soared. I hunched down and suddenly became visible up in the sky. Neji had now opened his eyes and were watching me through them intently. His jaded gaze unnerving me to the core. I suppressed a shiver and began bombarding him instantly with all the random devices.

Weapon after weapon rained down on him in a merciless endless performance. Scythes, sickles, kodachis, daggers, flails, knives, katanas, shurikens, kunais, dirks, you name it. I threw it.

He blocked them all of course, as expected with his impeccable defence. His heavenly spin, remember? I found nothing remotely heavenly about it right now. I had hoped that it would stall his actions from whatever he was planning, which it did. Yet an overwhelming sense of helplessness flooded me.

It was impossible to beat Neji with his Byakugan. I knew that for a fact. Hello, I was his sparring partner for four whole years. With his inherited skill, the percentage of winning would be at 18.6. Which wasn't a very high success rate.

I hated being like this. I only knew I was slowing down the inevitable. I skilfully landed on the roof to the west wing of the house. I grabbed a handful of the spiky demons from my back and scattered the makabishi on the floor. The little darts flying everywhere.

I paused suddenly when I realised my actions were being done in vain.

Neji was gone. Gone, as in poof!

The weapons I had thrown were littered everywhere, no kidding. But Neji, Neji wasn't there. Dark eyes of mine looked in all directions. My heart thumped in alarm. It started racing on its own behalf.

I froze.

He was right beside me. His breath hot against my ear, teasing lightly and his chakra was flaring up. Balling up a fist, I closed my eyes and a flash of determination lit through them.

Then all of a sudden, everything was a blur. I spun around to clock Neji in the chin, or whatever I had come to face with, when he grabbed my wrists and brought it down behind me in a painful hold. Argh, not again. He seemed to be doing that lately.

I cried out both in alarm and pain, furious tears emitting from the corners of my eyes. I refused to give in. I hated losing with a vengeance. Maybe that's the reason I still disliked Temari a little after the past three years.

I growled lightly and tried to kneed him where it hurt, yes, it was a low blow but I was very desperate. At that moment I believed I would have dared to do almost any option that was available to me. The bastard anticipated my attack and blocked it with his knee. Don't ask me how he did it. The point is he just did.

I think a weapon of mine had slashed the tie that bound his hair together, for it fell over his shoulders in an entrancingly dark cloak. I had just momentarily realised how soft his hair was, almost as soft as mine. And that's saying a lot because I can be very vain about my hair. It's the only thing I find non-repulsive about myself.

Soon we were pressed tightly against one another. What? Don't be a pervert! It's not my fault!

"You cheated!" I snapped coming in contact with his Byakugan. He had the nerve to chuckle lightly, his voice ringing into my ears. His free hand that didn't bind my wrists came to stroke back a stray lock of hair that was obscuring my vision.

His touch was so gentle… Argh! _Bad thoughts!_

He said simply, "You cheated first." I shook my head furiously, his fingers ghosting over my cheek in a soft caress. My face was heating up by the second. Someone stop him!

"I did not!" I replied with a haughty snort. Umm… did I cheat? I honestly can't remember… OK… maybe I did… but just a bit!

"You threw a kunai at me," he frowned. Even that frown was cute. It wrinkled his expression in a childlike sort. He looked so naively innocent. Tenten! You dirty girl!

I stopped to think about it... OKAY, maybe I did throw a kunai at him… "It was an accident…?" I said with a tiny hopeful smile, praying he would drop the subject. But no- Hyuuga Neji just _has _to be mean.

"Hardly. I thought it was supposed to be just the kodachi and the katana. It's your fault it turned out this way." pining the blame on me. I cringed at his tone, accusatory, but not entirely so. I looked away. Avoiding his fiery gaze that I'm sure of would have charred an ordinary human by now. However, I am special.

I demanded of him; willing myself off his grip, which only tightened more as I tried to wiggle free, "Well you can let go of me now!"

He had this totally unreadable expression on his face, like he was deep in thought. "No." My jaw dropped. I can assure you it would have sunk to the ground if he hadn't grasped my chin in between his thumb and forefinger and shut it neatly. Neji is so polite – _not_.

"What?"

"No." Asshole.

"Neji… what?"

"Are you having a particular problem hearing today Tenten? Or is it just because you're around me?" I couldn't help it- I blushed. He's getting too smart at this. He's been hanging around me too much. That's where he picks up all the good comebacks. From whom else but yours truly?

What? Do you actually think he gets them from Lee?

"No!" I said indignantly, trying to retain any ounce of pride that may have possibly remained. "It's just that- ARGH shut up and let go!" I continued to attempt an escape from his grasp. Soon, I gave off a large sigh and stubbornly stopped my actions. Relaxing nicely into his hold.

"Fine, you win…" I said. He cocked an eyebrow at me, not quite believing. But it was too late, because his once-firm grip loosened for a split second. That was all the time I needed. I slipped down from his grasp with ease, gave him a cocky grin and added, "You wish!"

I swept his legs from under him with my own, toppling him over in a fraction of a second. He crashed down on the tile roof with a painful thud. I heard him mutter a curse as he tried to resolutely stand up, except he found he couldn't do so. His white pearl orbs glared at me angrily.

"What is this?" he queried, not pleased I might add. I grinned once again, holding my fingers in front of me to level with my face, wiggling them mockingly. Tiny strings were evident from the tips that cascaded towards his direction.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten my other specialty," I said with a look of feign hurt. Neji continued glaring appropriately. No fun. No fun at all, "Well, it has been a while since I last used it…"

Besides weapons, my other specialty was the use of chakra strings. Though they're not entirely just chakra. Once they were created they took on the form of real strings. Painful enough to cut, enough to slice through skin and bones.

He ordered, "Let me go." I smiled. I shook a finger in front of him and placed a hand on my hip, shifting my weight to my right foot.

I explained to him as a mother would a child. "Again, I refuse. Hmmm you know what? I kind of like you in this position." Oh my god- am I flirting? His eyes shot wide up in shock. I think mine did as well. But we won't go into that.

"Unfortunately, I have to end this," I said with a tinge of regret in my voice as I took my kodachi out of its sheath. I didn't bother taking slow steps and shouting DIE - like a normal bad guy would. For one, I wasn't technically a bad guy, because I'm a girl. But besides that, I don't like being cliché. It was just unoriginal, not to mention plain boring.

I took two paces forward, jumped and landed behind him. All the actions were effortless and well practiced. I smiled a dark smile, twisted the strings coiled around his lean body and tightened it. He grunted in pain. The constriction was plainly taking a toll on him. It was nice to watch him struggle helplessly for once. The more he struggled the more it tightened. It was actually pretty funny.

I'm sadistic, aren't I?

But as I took a few more steps towards him. The most unexpected thing happened. Not to mention, embarrassing.

I slipped.

Yes. Weapon master Tenten; Rank, chuunin, slipped. The tiles that Neji fell in were cluttered around him. So incidentally, I had not noticed the tiny shard that lay innocently in front of me. Coming into closer contact with Neji, kodachi poised and ready by my side. I had taken another step and gracefully fell. I would _never_ live this down.

My blade fell off my hold and with realisation I could see that I was falling towards the weapon-maimed area I had created. Oh shit.

I couldn't stop my body. I was obviously low on chakra. Having used up most of it on my barrage of devices and holding Neji together with my chakra strings. I had no way to stop my self from the impending death I had gone and created myself. I closed my eyes, hoping that the pain wouldn't hurt as much if I did so. Until of course, I was whisked off and carried into two strong arms. Tendrils of dark hair falling teasingly across my body.

My eyes opened to find Neji giving me a dark glare as he carried me in his arms.

To be continued… **

* * *

**

Thank you for all the support and reviews I've been given! COOKIES TO ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Special thanks to my beta **Aventri**, of whom writes greatly and is extremely patient with my works. And to** Scythe**, on whose behalf I'm writing my first attempt at a NejixSaku. Christ! I never thought I would do it! I can't even stand the pairing… but still, I promised that I would try to do any requests or challenges that are sent my way. AND I WILL! So look out for my NejixSaku fic that might come along in 2 weeks or so! And a collaboration by Scythe and me.

Peace my friends! To the reviewers I am greatful!

/ Rekino

#Aventri– Bah! You give me so much credit when I should you! Thanks for fixing up the fic. You've been great help!

# potpourrigrl – Yuki's not _that_ bad… lol.. ok, maybe she is! Neji's a cheater mwahahahaha! And he is jealous! Jealous Neji hotness!

# allyluv17 – thanks for saying it's awesome! Woot! I'm glad you think so! Neji should just get married to Tenten instead, huh? Lol. They should elope!

# LightDreamer – Jealousy is as bad as anything! Hehehe. Hope you like this chap. Thanks for reading!

# ShenLi – YES! More interested reviewers! I love you guys! I hope I'm doing a good job at Tenten's POV. It's kind of hard.. but I'm trying! 

# jmj102 – Sorry again.. ;; But thanks for reading. I never really thought about putting Sasuke in it… but you just gave me a good idea! Thank you!

#Fwoggie – Mwahaha! Tenten rocks! No way! Your reviews are much more fun to read XD!

mangazero - blushes you guys flatter me too much! Hehe, glad you like it.

# Cyberwing – Yup, poor Tenten, especially after this chapter. 

# i-dream-of-blue-eyes – sighs Neji is always like that. Lol. Cheating using Byakugan… tsk tsk… 

# Ling-Hao – Thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it and I'll try to make Yuki more interesting. I've got the perfect idea of what to do with her! Hehe!

# Kawaii Yoshi – They should seriously have more Tenten scenes in Naruto! pouts She's one of my favourite characters! Thanks for the review! 

# HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE – Hehe, I'll try to update more as well.

#Bakutiku – Lol. That was such a funny review! Non-bumholeys! And we will see more of them actually. At the party…. Hehe… you'll like the next one who comes along. Thanks for sticking around and reading.

# ilikesaddleshoes – YAY! You're cosplaying! OMG! That is so cool! You should so send me pics if that's ok! I think Neji being jealous is out of pure instinct.. who knows though? One can never know the mind of a Hyuuga! p Woot! Do I still earn those chocolate bunnies?

# Sweartoad with a Scythe – Yes, I'm in love with them! By the way, how was school today? E-mail me or something and WRITE MORE! Hehehe!

shakiya – Hehe, I'm not that good. I just love to write. Neji jealous is SEXY! Mwahaha! I love Neji! YUKI BASHING! LOL


	4. Of Weapons, Matches and Girls

**Title: **Hyuuga Engaged

**Chapter: **4 – Of Weapons, Matches and Girls

**Author: **Rekino

* * *

_My eyes opened to find Neji giving me a dark glare as he carried me in his arms._

* * *

Oops…

That was the first thing that came into mind whilst I sheepishly gave Neji a tiny grin. I hadn't really thought of what else to say, nor think in any case. Considering, he had just saved me from a rather embarrassing death that would have been caused by myself.

So as he carried me, one arm hooked under both of my legs and another balancing me neatly within his hold and that same stern gaze boring into me. Well, I was more than a little ashamed.

Ok, in truth and by the honesty of God, I was secretly praising him. But he shall never know that.

"Nice catch," came my breathy reply. Wait! Did I just say that in a breathy voice? Is that even possible?

… Don't answer that. I doubt the answer would make much sense anyway.

I could feel the air whistle as Neji jumped onto – what I believe, was another section of the roof – undoubtedly unharmed. He held me close and I would have sworn that I heard his heartbeat pulsing through his chest as his grip on me loosened and gradually became gentler.

His face was near my forehead and if I didn't know better, I would say he was trying to kiss me. Or maybe it was just my hyper-active imagination? And for a moment I just wanted this to last, no matter how short this may be for. But it wasn't so. He pulled away just as his lips brushed over my temple. I was praying I wasn't blushing. Gods, what I wouldn't give for him to do it _properly _this time!

He laid me slowly on the tiles. As if I was something fragile that would have broken at the slightest touch. Neji has a very soft spot, one that both surprises and makes me feel strangely content for some reason. I knew that he would make his wife happy… Oh god. I feel sadly sick now. Damn, that Yuki!

"I trust you won't have any more accidents from this point onwards concerning roofs?" he inquired. I flushed. My heart was beating like a drum and my knees were weak. I was afraid they'd buckle anytime now. Neji seemed to have that effect on me. I wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not.

"Thanks," I murmured sardonically, not really knowing what else to say.

He didn't reply but gave me a questioning glance. Dumbly, I blinked at him several times. "What?" I frowned. Rarely had he ever looked at me the way he just had. It was quite intimidating considering it was coming from him.

Neji shrugged, not bothering to respond and leapt down onto the ground. I re-enacted his movements – eyeing the weapon-maimed area warily. That was when I noticed the carnage I had dealt upon Neji's innocent abode. A small grin made its way on my features as I looked onwards with satisfaction at my skill.

Turning to face me, Neji ruined my little bubble of emotions by saying– "Don't look so happy. We have to clean it up." My little bubble promptly burst.

I scowled.

The Hyuuga successor began to pick up the fallen items effortlessly. Watching, I saw him slide said-weapons into his hand gracefully. I mentally comprehended how elegant Neji was.

Leaning down to pick up a sickle I unlatched the scroll from my side and winded it up in the air, causing all the weapons to fly up from its designated positions to join the sudden whirlwind that had been created. Dust gusted everywhere. Wind blew in an upward arc. Weapons impaled on the floor shook out from its spots and joined the others. Neji – whose collection of my weapons had flown out of his hand once I started the retraction – watched blandly making no movement attempting to help. Not that I needed any. He didn't even seem to be impressed by my show.

From the corner of my eye, Neji was easily balancing my new kodachi and his katana in one hand.

"Kai!" I called out, and with a pop and puff of smoke all the items disappeared back into the scroll, which I retracted with ease and snapped closed. The whirlwind subsided and the wind died down, returning to its calm self.

"Show off," he deadpanned. I caught the kodachi he had been trying to aim at my head with a growl.

"Hey! Be a little careful with that would you?" I snarled hotly – yes – snarled at him. I was that mad. I mean it was a NEW kodachi. He could at least show some respect to this finely crafted instrument of death. MY finely crafted instrument of– you get my drift.

Neji once told me that at those rare times when I get mad, I act very feline. He also mentioned that when I fight I tend to be graceful and lithe. Like a lynx, he previously said. I think it's because he thinks I act feline in general. I'm pretty sure he heard me purr today when I was clutching my kodachi soundlessly near my heart. Apparently, to him I was a cat in my other life.

The question was… did Hyuuga Neji like cats?

…

Where the hell did that come from? Oh Kami… STOP THINKING LIKE THAT TENTEN!

Neji ignored my little outburst and walked away. My mind was weighing two separate options; the first was to become lost in the complex Hyuuga household if I didn't follow Neji, which honestly scared me. And the second was to swallow my pride and simply tag along. I briefly imagined what it would be like to walk around on my own, however, images of a confused and puzzled me with no direction whatsoever coursed through my mind like flashes of a movie. It deathly frightened me. And especially, I had no desire to walk around and talk to conceited maids or servants, and seriously, this place was huge.

So I dismissed the nagging voice of inner me who was practically screaming, 'HE ALMOST KILLED YOUR KODACHI!' and caught up with Neji who led. Visualize it if I led, then I would never leave for I would never find the exit. Not that _that_ would be a bad thing – seeing how Neji lives here and all…

"Where are we going?" I asked coming to walk at the same pace as he. Our footsteps seemed to echo in the silence of the Hyuuga mansion, resonating eerily. We passed a servant who bowed politely.

"Its sundown, you should return home," Pausing mid-step, I took a look at the sky. Its pastel orange and dark hues casting deep shadows onto the ground.

Neji continued on, and I had to catch up once more. "Are you going to take me home?" rolled my question, which I asked out of pure curiosity. Neji stopped and shifted slightly.

"Do you want me to?" the cool retort.

Instantaneous was my reply. "Yes." I honestly don't know why I just answered that. But I guess having a team mate escort you home has its perks.

He began to take stroll again. "Fine."

"Hey, Neji…"

"What?"

"You owe me another match…" I murmured.

He merely nodded.

We walked for a while, and soon I got weary of the silence. Before when we started together in the same team I had tried to find out what was going on in that head of his. Tried being the keyword as I was unable to read him, something I usually did with precise ease. His character was different. Very unique. I had never encountered anybody with the same personality like Neji's.

He soon did something that surprised me. "Is Lee still fawning over Haruno?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked – once, twice – and shook my head vaguely, knowing that he could see my actions clearly. "Nope, apparently Lee is talking about someone else."

It was easy to tell Neji was curious from the way he spoke, I knew him better than anyone. "Who?" He wondered.

I smirked and tried to not let him see my face, which was useless since he could anyway, when I chuckled out, "Your cousin."

Neji almost froze when he heard me. "Which?" wondering whether it was either Hanabi or Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," I snickered and Neji almost stiffened.

"Are you joking?" he said, pace speeding up. I followed him easily.

I shook my head furiously. "Of course not!" I answered in mock disbelief.

He was silent for a second before answering. "Well let's see if he manages to win over." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I almost laughed out loud over Neji's demonic tendencies. It seemed as if there was a new matchmaker in town. Yes, Neji does have chronic bouts of demonic intentions at times.

Neji and I suddenly came to a halt.

… Why?

You want to know why?

Well…

As we strode among the corridors, a heated conversation about shuriken and its uses spurring about us, a paper door snapped open. With the training instilled within us, we spun around holding our weapons defensively.

Well at least I was holding mine.

Neji seeing as it was his home at all, just looked bored, as if occurrences like these were daily. Which led me to wonder what truly happens here everyday.

I silently – and with a very astounded face– watched as a girl my age threw herself upon Neji, whose look of boredom quickly disappeared having been replaced by the same bewildered expression as me – that didn't consist of a gaping mouth and a twitching brow – but still a surprised Neji nevertheless. Her arms came to wrap around him to give him a very deliberate hug, which resulted in him dropping his katana that he could have used at this moment.

A pleasant shriek of "Neji-kun!" erupted breaking the silence that had fallen right back after this exclamation.

Dimly in my shocked state, I could recall hearing the tweeting of the birds that had flown off at the loud shout. The sun picked its time to set directly behind, causing darkness to befall upon us. Then I noticed – this girl was definitely not Mihito Yuki.

Well, at least the Hyuuga household was never boring.

"Miyabi?" came Neji's less than pleasant voice as he cautiously studied the bundle in his arms. He looked confused between removing said bundle and keeping her there. I briefly pondered why. The girl looked up, dark chestnut hair wafting off her face as she grinned that made her look exceptionally pretty. I think I felt a little stab near my heart. It's not pleasant.

"Neji-kun!" she said, an attractive smile covering her face as her amethyst eyes sparkled, the traditional yellow kimono she wore only serving to enhance her beauty.

I was stunned. I never knew that girls _literally_ threw themselves on Neji.

Neji managed to find his voice, unlike me. "What are you doing here?" I somehow couldn't close my gaping mouth. I also couldn't seem to help that repetitive pricking sensation in my chest. I believe some people call it jealousy. But for that I would have to be jealous, which would mean that I probably liked–

My head hurts.

"Neji-kun's getting married to Yuki-chan! Miyabi came to congratulate Neji-kun!" The way she spoke her name as if she were a pet or an animal was cute, unlike the way Yuki said it. The girl talked fast, her joy radiating in her words and animated expression. She seemed a bit hyped up on sugar though, too hyped.

Neji said, unable to hide his twitch whilst he replied calmly, "Is that so?"

Miyabi broke out in a wide-grin. "Hai! So," she pulled apart from Neji, clasping her hands in front of her and bowing slightly, strands of her from her long braid escaping the style. "Congratulations! Neji-kun!"

The Kaiten user gave a small smile. "Thank you." He relaxed, his posture no longer tense as he regarded the girl in front of him. Simply, I stood by the sidelines. My brain having being overloaded with too much information concerning; Neji, jealousy, the word 'like' and Miyabi. Oh, and don't forget 'Yuki'.

Miyabi stood upright and beamed cheerily. She blinked having noticed my company and tilted her head towards me, inquiring. "Hai?"

It took me a second to comprehend the fact that she was addressing me. I had finally snapped out of shock and was about to respond before Neji beat me to it. "This is Tenten, she's a team-mate and a good friend," I blinked in wonder at Neji's answer.

Good friend?

Woah, who would have ever thought?

Yet for some reason, a pang of mild disappoint welded inside me. I honestly didn't know what I was expecting. Here was my best friend who's engaged and thoughts of kissing him is streaming into my head…

Please erase that last line from your mind, if you will

"Tenten," he turned to me, ivory locking onto ebony, "This is Mito Miyabi, Yuki's brother." I nodded but then stopped.

My mouth suddenly felt dry.

Blinking, I stared at Neji then to Miyabi, whose braided head bobbed enthusiastically, "Brother?" I repeated. I believe I was about to have a seizure or something close to the sort.

The girl/guy smiled mischievously and laced her fingers with one another before saying, "I'm Yuki-chan's brother. Nice to meet you!" Cue beautiful smile.

I don't think one could suffer as much shocks as I and not faint, which I gladly didn't do. Still, it didn't prevent me from wishing I did.

To be continued…

**

* * *

**

Apologies for the late update. Please don't kill me for this badly written chapter, I did it in thirty minutes --;;. I can understand if it's bad… Thanks to all those who reviewed. There was supposed to be a conversation during their walk, thus the fact that this chapter is extremely short. So yes, you can blame me for being extremely lazy.

Not much Neji and Tenten hints in this chap, I believe there will be more in the next one. And to **Aventri-san** – I'm so sorry about posting this without your beta-ing! I didn't mean to! But all the reviewers (well most), were screaming at me to continue! (whimpers) Please edit this chapter if you have the chance.

Rekino

**P.S. I usually write review replies down here and I'm sorry because now I can't…. There's just too many reviews to reply to! 0.o I apologise if you guys had some questions you wanted me to answer, but you can just e-mail me about them if you like. Thanks for everyone's support. I hope I can write more soon. **

**Thanks to the following; (in no particular order)**

Phoe-chan, angel-an, Gambit Gurl Isis, NEJI+TENTENLOVE4EVER, arimi-yume, cherry arrow, ms-aya-chan, ShenLi, HanaTenshiHimeko, SGL, LightDreamer, Lady Light, hujin, Hosaki, tentenhyuuganeji88, Ayuka-chan, potpourrigrl, Bakutiku, Sakura Uchiha Sasuke, Fwoggie, Bianca, Cyberwing, starry096, boredathome, allyluv, FireDragonBL, sweetlitojulie, Sweartoad with a scythe, anonymous, Eadhn Ohn, Firerra, calla lily, Heh, moonlightpath, harukakanata, Azure, shedevilz, micalilly, WinglessAngel and icekaia.


	5. Pointless Fun and a Kiss to end all Kiss

**Title: **Hyuuga Engaged  
**Chapter: **5 – Pointless Fun and a Kiss to end all Kisses  
**Author: **Rekino

* * *

_I don't think one could suffer as much shocks as I and not faint, which I gladly didn't do. Still, it didn't prevent me from wishing I did._

* * *

"So, you are a–" 

"A boy, ahuh."

"But you dress like–"

"A girl, yup."

"Oh… but why do you–"

"Dress like a girl?"

"Yes…"

"It's fun!"

"Oh… but wouldn't dressing like–"

"A boy be fun too? Nah, it's not as fun."

"Oh… but does that mean–"

"I'm gay?"

"Uhmm... yeah..."

"Yeah, I think I am."

"You… think you're gay?"

"Yeah, I think I think so."

"Oh… _I_ think you're gay."

"Really?"

"Yes, you give off that vibe."

"Wow! I never knew people thought that way… hmm… are _you_ gay?"

"_Me_? Um, no, at least… I don't think so. I'm _pretty_ sure I like guys."

"Oh! Good! Me too!"

"Yes… I know."

"Yup yup!"

"Yes…"

"Do you like ice cream Ten-chan?"

"Yes."

"Do you like tea?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Neji-kun?"

"Ye– _WHAT!"_

Miyabi inclined his head with an interested grin. "You _do_, don't you!" he stated gleefully, looking and acting as if he had just struck gold, which in his case might have been exactly that. I honestly didn't know, so this was just me guessing. I spluttered and flushed. And I was fairly certain that I had now resembled a ripened tomato with my current facial pigment. No pictures, please.

"I… I…" I continued to stumble for words furiously, refusing to give up the fact – if I _really _DID like Neji – that I liked Miyabi's sister's fiancé (which was code for – Hyuuga Neji). It wouldn't have turned out so good if she – ARGH – he, MIYABI (for his sister was engaged to said-Hyuuga), knew.

"Like Neji-kun, I know." Miyabi snapped his fingers in annoyance after remembering something, perhaps, of importance. "Too bad, he's getting married to Yuki-chan. But we could always cancel the wedding after all…" he trailed off, babbling something about kidnapping Neji or something of the sort. I could only blanch in response, unsure of how to react. Be honest? Which would involve me jumping up in utter joy, okay, never mind, I'd rather just sit here… quietly.

What did this mean though! Did Miyabi like _me_, preferred _me_ over his sister? Man, Yuki must have been a real bit—_cow_ then.

I calmly cut in, though my mind was screaming at me to use this chance to get in good with Yuki's brother and turn the tables on that she-wolf, "It's really unnecessary to kidnap my friend, team-mate and your sister's fiancé." Even though I REALLY want to, was what I thought inside but outwardly kept my mouth shut – knowing that I'd seriously say something I'd regret if it kept open. My mouth hated me like that, saying things I really did mean. I wanted to shake my head in annoyance. It surely enjoyed getting me into trouble. I had scars and bad memories as proof.

Miyabi nodded knowingly, processing this information with a serene smile. He suggested, "Then maybe we should just kill Yuki-chan then."

I swear to all things holy, my jaw refused to unhinge from the floor.

Was he serious? I hoped to God he was! Oh, wait… that was bad thinking…

The smile on his face glowed as his eyes came to turn in amusement. How the hell could guys be so beautiful like him! "I was just kidding."

My posture drooped a little. "Oh…" I really hoped that my disappointment wasn't showing, because it would have certainly warranted another up-and-down-disappointment-oh-we're-not-killing-Yuki-DAMN! phase.

Miyabi turned a little slowly, finishing up with his floral arrangements and proceeded to neatly set aside the vase. "Hungry?" he asked, probably feeling guilty that he had wasted my time by inviting me to a Hyuuga dinner and how the dinner was not being served anytime soon.

"No, I'm fine." I gave a tiny smile, eying the unique colorization of the flowers that would certainly draw an onlooker's eye. It was very pretty, I had to admit. Miyabi seemed to have a knack with anything beautiful – my eyes flickered upwards, beautiful like he was.

… I am _so _not jealous.

… I swear!

… I'm not!

…

… Maybe just a little…

"Tired?" Miyabi wondered, continuing on with this game of 20 questions. What the heck was this guy running on? What was with his non-stop boundless energy? He was like a puppy!

I refused to twitch in response, somewhat disliking this pointless conversation that kept drawing me to the same mindset – kill Yuki, hide her body and marr—have my team-mate back with _me_. "I'm fine."

"I know," the cross dresser said light-heartedly, throwing me an encouraging smile as if to lure me out my mindset with some bait. He was certainly making a great attempt, woops; did I forget to say I bite? "I just can't help thinking otherwise. That's all."

Ouch. Dead center. Damn, this girl—guy was _good._ He certainly had a knack for being empathic. But I wasn't ready yet to admit that anytime soon.

My eyes trailed around the room, surveying the various ornaments and knick-knacks that were priceless to the Hyuuga noble-house and then, I noticed the dark setting outside, stars beginning to glow after the sun's wake. "It's late," I pointed out calmly, beginning to stand so that I would have ample time to run the hell out. "I should take my leave." How in the world I had said that politely, I don't know, just the fact that I _had_ said such formal words made me want to gag.

I bowed politely, being in the household meant that my actions had to be tight and formal. It was out of respect for Neji of course. If I were to stay in his house forever—er… for dinner, then I'd have to be polite to his family considering they seemed to be quite important to him and I didn't want to give the impression that I was just a rogue, no-name shinobi. Nope. I was much more than that, or so I liked to think.

Miyabi rose from his seat to give me a somewhat confused look. "Must you leave so soon?" he asked, a faint tone of disappointment and a look of soft concern reaching his face which made me want to squeal and hug him desperately – he looked like a puppy! A kicked puppy! It was so adorable!

I didn't really need to leave so soon. Father didn't mind if I was late occasionally, as _long _as I eventually returned to our home. But the mere thought of staying for five more seconds in an awkward unfamiliar home egged at me a bit, of course, all thought processes promptly committed suicide once Neji walked in; hair limp from his shower and tendrils sticking to his face as he was dressed down in a simple gray yukata.

I will stop drooling.

Now.

_NOW, DAMMIT_, JAW – GET UP FROM THE FLOOR!

"Are you leaving now, Tenten?" Neji asked, coming to stand beside me and jerking a brief nod towards his future brother-in-law. Ah, my mind loves to hate me like that.

I shrugged unconditionally, pretending as if I didn't really care either way. "I don't want to bother anyone." I just want to bring the Mihito bitch down. I'm so glad I did not say that out loud. I didn't need Neji to think I was more of a nutcase anymore.

Neji raised a brow and gestured for me to sit back down – which I did, considering I have absolutely no physical or metal capacity to reject the Hyuuga heir. "Stay for dinner. You won't be bothering anyone."

Miyabi glowed in delight. "You certainly won't bother me! I'd love to have Ten-chan around!" He perked and promptly came round to hug me; I ended up blinking in utter surprise as his warmth enveloped me and sent a strange, but not unpleasant feeling through my body. Wow. No one hugged me. Not even my dad, not even Lee… it was really a strange but nice feeling. I should seriously try hugging Neji like that…

I looked up cautiously, Neji looking down at me, as Miyabi continued to hang off my body like a rag doll. I didn't bother asking him to get off considering the puppy seemed to be enjoying himself. "You, really don't mind…?"

Neji frowned, features crinkling in confusion. "Should I?" … Good question, Neji and mind? What will your answer be?

…_Shut up._

You answer stinks.

Silly of me to think that staying around for a single dinner would bring the whole Hyuuga clan down or something of the sort. It wasn't as if it'd kill them to have me for an hour for polite discussion and possible digestion of food. Nope. They'd just lose a future wife for their future heir, no big deal; they could always get a new one.

"Then," I smiled politely to the hanging puppy on my neck. "I guess I'll stay for dinner," I said, which caused the said-pet to leap and grin in delight.

"I've got the perfect yukata for you!" Miyabi grinned, disappearing for a split-second before reappearing with a box. … Did he go around with a box of clothes? What a strange man…

Oh, wait. Yukata, for me?

I shook my head viciously. No, yukatas for me! Miyabi would have to wrestle me into one!

… Which he did.

Damn it, he was actually very strong!

Neji, I caught that amused look in your eyes during the torturous ordeal! YOU'RE DEAD!

Oh, if I only knew what I had talked myself into.

----------

Dinner was over in a flash. It was no big deal. Just some casual conversations with some of the family members who seemed quite impressed by the fact I was more than a capable kunoichi. There was quite an impressive set up of a dinner – which seemed more of a feast than anything, excellent food and the chance to sit beside Neji, knowing that Yuki was GONE, having been earlier deterred by the Hyuuga.

It was fun… in all actuality. They Hyuuga clan was both respectful and amazing; I tried my best to do the same back. They told me tales of their family accomplishments that seemed boring at first, but was truly interesting. I also learned a lot from Hanabi who described to me some baby pictures that featured Hinata and Neji – something that Neji promptly twitched insanely at. Hanabi was also the resident Hyuuga who seemed intent on becoming the best. Heh, she was cute, seemed as if Neji would have a rival however.

And as for the yukata? Well, the yukata wasn't bad… I'd be damned to admit. It was actually comforting, the material of the clothes was soft and elegant, the peach-colored clothes beautiful yet simple. I refused to take my hair down however, so Miyabi had to sit beside me and pout about not having the chance to arrange my hair. I allowed him to arrange it into the same braid he had though – we kind of looked like twins, albeit, Miyabi still being the more attractive and gender-confused one.

I stood up half-way during the dinner, smiling politely towards the elders of the noble household. "Excuse me," I murmured respectively, "I left something in one of the rooms and I'll just go retrieve it before the desserts come." They waved at me, wanting me to hurry back as soon as I retrieved the item, which was my kodachi that I had left behind – now knowing better that I was never going to part with it – EVER. My brain was filled with: Neji, kodachi, Yuki, kodachi, Neji, kodachi, Miyabi, kodachi – repeat cycle please.

I blindly checked all the rooms, careful to make sure that they were empty – because I really didn't wish to stumble upon anything or _anyone_ (for that matter) doing something that I wasn't supposed to be viewing. I_ really_ didn't want to. It took a while before I cursed all the immaculately similar white rooms, incapable of finding the original room where I had left my weapon. Idiot! I should have known better.

Tsk, where'd I put it… which room was it in? I drew my hands to still by my side as I frowned in disapproval. Something struck me and I whirled around, a hall of white staring back at me. Nothing, silence, no one, yet again; silence.

Oh dear… I was lost.

… Not a good idea. Not a very smart one in the least.

I wanted to hit my face in my palm because of my lack of competence. I should have known better! I _really_ should have!

"Argh!" I furiously yelled at no one in particular, not exactly shouting but neither whispering either. I whipped about when I heard – footsteps? Perhaps, I perked, someone to save me from this madness.

Someone appeared from the shadows, I recognized him as Neji – my savior! – a faint grin playing on his lips and eyes quirked in a cautious smile. "There, you are," he whispered softly, face shadowed by the clouded night sky when he came out onto the garden to greet me. Dream, this is a dream. I refused to pinch myself though. If it was a dream – let me dream!

"I've missed you."

I blinked in confusion. Missed me..? This was something. Weren't we in the same dining room a few minutes ago? Oh wait, considering the time I had been lost… half an hour ago. But hell, I was not one to complain.

The grin continued to play on his lips. Holy hell, who the hell was this and what did he do to Neji?

And I swear, what happened next, was something I had NEVER expected. EVER. Okay, thought about it a couple of times, yes but–

Chilled arms came to sweep me up by the kimono, pulling me towards him, finger trailing across my cheeks and down to my lips. The next thing I knew, soft lips came to touch my own, gently pressing and blowing warmth into my mouth. He was an _excellent _kisser.… Hyuuga Neji was kissing me. Yuki can go die in a ditch because—okay, all thought processes shutting down...

Approximately, now.

God, it was so good, different but good.

Unfortunately, the little fairytale had to an end due to one stern voice interjecting and cutting off the fantasy.

"Hyuuga Saitaki – Get off her, _NOW_!" Mito Miyabi shouted, arms pressed against his chest as he glared wildly at Neji. Wait—Saitaki… then... it wasn't, Neji? I pulled back and shoved the mysterious person off and my eyes widened in surprise. The magic gone, the trance broken as the moonlight decided to shine on us and illuminate the atmosphere.

He was as tall as him, clothes certainly different, I just noticed. Same eyes, same – albeit, shorter, _much _shorter – hair and a different… that was the difference, the look – the confidence in his eyes was unmistakable, the cockiness therein. He wasn't Neji.

… I kissed the wrong guy – what the hell!

Correction: _He _kissed me. So… it wasn't my fault right? Right! So Neji, wouldn't kill me right? Why would he though… it wasn't like he cared for me… did he?

Saitaki blinked at me in confusion and turned to survey Miyabi in utter surprise. "Mibi?" he said, probably towards Miyabi – a nickname of sorts — before turning back towards me and frowning; he noted Miyabi's yukata on me, the same hairstyle and I realized… HE JUST MISTOOK ME FOR MITO MIYABI – A CROSS DRESSER – WHAT THE HELL! "Shit! I kissed the wrong person, dammit!" he howled, abusing a nearby tree by roughly kicking the trunk and drawing the bark to fall on the ground, before—

A cool voice cut in, making me wish I had a knife to my throat right now. My first kiss – went to the wrong guy, who thought I was a guy – what is up with my bad luck! "Who kissed the wrong person?" Hyuuga Neji said, coming to stand with a lantern in hand. Ah snap, I wish someone had killed me on the spot.

To be continued…

* * *

**Scythe,**I did not run this by you because I know you hold a certain dislike for this pairing and you've been really busy – I'm hoping it's okay – we'll go back to normal-email-beta-thingie-soon-enough. Hope you're doing okay! 

- Rekino


End file.
